


Rescue Me

by tetralibria



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, TW: Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я люблю тебя, Бен. Вместе и навсегда.<br/>— Вместе и навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**_You Me at Six — Rescue Me_ **

****  
  
_— Отойди от края, прошу тебя, — я умолял её уже около пяти минут, но это не давало никакого толку. Джесси стояла на самом краю крыши очередного высотного здания в центре Лондона. Она стояла лицом ко мне, в позе Иисуса — простирая руки в разные стороны. — Джесси, пожалуйста.  
— Нет, Бен, не подходи, — она вытянула руку вперед, останавливая меня.  
— Ты упадёшь.  
— Прости, Бен, — в этот момент она сделала шаг назад и полетела вниз. Я подбежал к месту, где она только что стояла, еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не прыгнуть вслед. На её лице была умиротворенность._  
  
      Этот сон снится мне уже в течение трёх лет, с тех пор, как Джесси покончила с собой. Каждый раз я просыпаюсь в поту и долго не могу заснуть. Я до сих пор не могу понять причины её поступка — она ничего не говорила о подобном, не думала, по крайней мере, не говорила вслух о суициде. В нашей совместной жизни тоже всё было хорошо — мы оба работали там, где хотели, жили под одной крышей, говорили о свадьбе.  
      Я помню, когда и при каких обстоятельствах мы познакомились — такое забыть невозможно — я чуть не сбил её своим мотоциклом, когда она в неположенном месте переходила дорогу, держа в руках ярко-розовую сладкую вату.  
  
_— Бен. Не переходи дорогу в неположенном месте.  
— Джесси. А ты не сбивай молодых девушек больше._  
  
      Помню абсолютно всё — наше первое свидание, первый поцелуй, первый секс.… Это было очень романтично, абсолютно всё. Мы старались придать нашим отношениям сказочный вид — чтобы всё, как в диснеевских мультиках.  
  
_Один раз — и навсегда._  
  
      Я видел её руки — на предплечьях были небольшие, уже давно зажившие, порезы. Я никогда не спрашивал, откуда они, — не хотел ворошить прошлое. Джесси была довольно-таки скромной — виной тому её куча комплексов, которые, надо сказать, были абсолютно не в тему — она была потрясающей. Потрясающей во всех смыслах этого слова — с ней всегда было о чем поговорить, казалось, что она знает абсолютно все.  
      Спустя три таких долгих года я понял — она была той самой, единственной и неповторимой, девушкой для меня. И я не могу её отпустить — наши совместные фотографии всё ещё стоят на полках квартиры, видео хранится на компьютере и съёмных носителях, остались её вещи. Всё так, будто бы она никуда и не уходила. Я вспоминаю её красивые глаза, заразительный смех, то, как она рассуждала о нашей будущей семье, и понимаю — лучше неё я никого не найду.  
  
_— Я люблю тебя, Бен. Вместе и навсегда.  
— Вместе и навсегда._  
  
      Лишь спустя некоторое время после её похорон, мне попался в руки отчет о смерти. Она была беременна. Беременна от меня. После этого я перестал находить себе места — не мог работать, отказывался почти от всех проектов, начал пить. Я не понимал причину её поступка. Да что уж там, я и сейчас не понимаю. Она лишила меня того, чего я так долго ждал — семьи.  
  
_— Бен, прошу тебя, отпусти меня. Перестань мучать себя этим. Все произошло так, как и должно было быть. Прости меня._  
— Прощаю.  
  
****

  
_**And I've been drowning in my own sleep** _   
_**And I feel a hate crashing over me** _   
_**So rescue me, rescue me, so rescue me** _   


 


End file.
